Mensonge
by Lunastelle
Summary: Post "Jacksonville". Mon point de vue sur les réactions des personnages. Si situe précisément à la fin de l’épisode. SPOILERS SAISON 2. Ne pas lire si vous ne l’avez pas vu !
1. Mensonge

**TITRE** : Mensonge

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « jacksonville » saison 2 épisode 14.

**RESUME** : Mon point de vue sur les réactions des personnages. Si situe précisément à la fin de l'épisode.

**NdA** : SPOILERS SAISON 2. Ne pas lire si vous ne l'avez pas vu !

CHAPITRE 1

Mensonge. Trahison. Tout cela n'était qu'une méprisable tromperie de plus de Walter. Il savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il en était l'auteur. Le responsable. Une vague ardente de mépris et de dégoût l'envahit, lui donnant la nausée. Cet homme n'avait donc aucune conscience, aucun état d'âme, aucune moralité ? Il avait expérimenté sur des enfants sans défense, sans se soucier des conséquences de ses actes. Il les avait traumatisés, avait brisé leur vie, causant une issue fatale pour certains. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle découvrait qu'il avait arraché le Peter qu'elle connaissait, d'une autre réalité ?

Et c'était toujours ce même homme qui se tenait désormais devant elle et qui l'implorait de ne rien dire ? Même la sincérité et la culpabilité de ses yeux ne suffirent pas à Olivia à entamer tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il avait fait trop de mal autour de lui. Aucun pardon n'était permis cette fois. Excuses non acceptées. Ses propres mots.

Peter revint avec son manteau. La lueur était toujours là, faisant trembler ses traits qu'elle connaissait si bien. Il souriait, insouciant et heureux. Ses yeux étaient doux et sincères. Il avait l'air d'un ange. Innocent et inconscient du sort qui avait été le sien. Elle sentit son cœur se briser, tomber en morceaux. La douleur était intense, suffocante, paralysante.

_Olivia, s'il vous plaît, ne lui dites pas. _Il avait le droit de savoir. De connaître la vérité sur son passé. Qu'il n'était pas d'ici et qu'il luttait contre son monde d'origine, sa terre natale. Il en avait le droit mais ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Ce rôle revenait à Walter. Lui, le seul responsable de tout ça. C'était à lui de dire à Peter qu'il avait décidé de sa vie pour lui. Egoïstement. Sans vergogne. Ignorant volontairement et sans scrupules le mal qu'il faisait.

Les larmes montèrent, sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Le sentiment de trahison était trop intense, trop poignant. Ses yeux étaient douloureux, eux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de couler. Si elle était si profondément affectée pour Peter, quelle serait la réaction du jeune homme ? Cette pensée la tortura, intensifiant la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Un sentiment d'injustice lui serra le cœur comme un étau. Implacable et froid. Intolérable et douloureux. Déchirant et violent.

Peter était posté là, à quelques pas d'eux, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre. Yeux dans les yeux, Olivia et Walter s'affrontaient toujours silencieusement. Implorant la clémence d'un côté, exprimant le dégoût de l'autre. Walter céda le premier, rompant le contact visuel, le visage ravagé de peine et de culpabilité. Mais Olivia ne pouvait quitter ses yeux de lui. Son mépris demeurait intact, quelque soit l'intensité des remords de Walter.

_Devenir fou a fait de lui un meilleur homme et un meilleur père_. Les mots qu'elle avait dits à Peter alors qu'il se sentait coupable ne pas avoir été rendre visite à Walter à Ste-Claire. Peter n'avait à se sentir responsable de rien. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Walter était le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Ses propres mots, si vrais soient-ils aujourd'hui, ne s'appliquaient plus, à présent. Quels que soient l'énergie et le temps que Walter mettrait à faire le bien, il ne pourrait jamais réparer le mal qu'il avait causé. Il est des actes que rien ne justifie. Des actes que l'on ne peut pas pardonner. Walter avait franchi la limite. Le point de non-retour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tous les deux ? », demanda la voix inquiète de Peter.

Walter lança un regard furtif à son fils avant de baisser les yeux, comme s'il se sentait incapable de soutenir son regard. Il recula de quelques pas, sans mot dire.

La voix de Peter fit sortir Olivia de sa transe. Elle posa les yeux sur lui. Il ne souriait plus. Son visage exprimait l'inquiétude. Elle se demanda à nouveau quelle serait sa réaction quand il saurait. Car il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard. Walter devait en être conscient. Forcément. Un tel secret n'aurait pu rester caché éternellement. Oui, c'est ainsi que ça devait se passer.

Elle aurait tant voulu voir encore son sourire sur ses lèvres à cet instant. Voir réapparaître l'insouciance sur ses traits comme tout à l'heure. Elle aurait donné cher pour ne pas savoir. Pour profiter de cette soirée, comme ils en avaient eu l'intention. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux sourires. La vérité n'avait rien d'amusant. Et quand il saurait, lui resterait-il des raisons de sourire à nouveau ?

« Quoi ? », dit-il encore, l'inquiétude montant d'un cran. « Olivia, quoi ? Parle-moi »

Mais ce n'était pas à elle de parler.

« Peter », dit-elle enfin.

Contrôler sa voix lui était difficile.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Je vais rentrer. Maintenant », dit-elle sans autre explication.

Peter cligna des yeux, surpris de ce revirement. Deux minutes plus tôt, Olivia était apparue sur le pas de sa porte, souriante et ouverte. Le temps de monter dans sa chambre, il la retrouvait au bord des larmes et fermée comme une huître. Le contraste était violent.

Olivia ignora la réaction de Peter et se tourna vers Walter. Elle tenta de contrôler le ton de mépris quand elle prit la parole mais en fut incapable.

« Walter, je ne le ferai pas. C'est à vous de le faire », dit-elle, glaciale.

Et elle sortit de la maison, sans un regard en arrière. Peter la suivit sur le pas de la porte mais Olivia passait déjà le portail pour rejoindre sa voiture.

« Olivia, attends », appela vainement Peter.

Dépité, contrarié, il vit sa voiture s'engager sur la route et disparaître au coin de la rue. Sentant la colère monter en lui, il rentra dans la maison. S'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Olivia était partie bouleversée, il avait deviné que Walter en était la cause. Retenant difficilement sa colère, il s'adressa à son père :

« Walter, qu'as-tu fait ? Que lui as-tu dit pour la mettre dans cet état ? »

Walter le regarda et son visage redevint sévère.

« C'est quelque chose entre elle et moi. Ça ne te concerne en rien », décréta-t-il d'un ton dur.

Peter fut gagné de frustration, qui amplifia sa fureur. Jetant un regard méprisant à son père, il tourna les talons et sortit de la maison. Sans but précis, il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité et la froideur de cette nuit glacée de janvier, sentant renaître les vieux sentiments de haine et d'aversion qu'il avait nourris si longtemps envers cet homme qu'il n'était même plus capable d'appeler papa.

* * *

_Un peu de patience pour la suite. J'y travaille._


	2. Nuit difficile

**TITRE** : Mensonge

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « jacksonville » saison 2 épisode 14.

**RESUME** : Mon point de vue sur les réactions des personnages. Si situe précisément à la fin de l'épisode.

**NdA** : SPOILERS SAISON 2. Ne pas lire si vous ne l'avez pas vu !

**NdA 2** : Un grand merci à _**ANGELEENE**_ pour le temps qu'elle passe à me relire, à corriger mes fautes, et à me proposer des tournures plus agréables à lire !

CHAPITRE 2

La nuit avait été longue. Le sommeil s'était fait rare. Pour tout le monde.

Olivia avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit, incapable de retrouver un état d'esprit suffisamment serein pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Sa colère contre Walter était toujours très vive. Mais elle s'était vite accompagnée de peur panique. Elle se demandait avec anxiété comment les conséquences des actes inconsidérés du père retomberaient sur le fils. Le sentiment d'injustice vint faire concurrence aux autres. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que Peter paye le prix des erreurs de Walter. Et pourtant, c'était inévitablement ce qui l'attendait.

Elle avait laissé son portable près d'elle au cas où Peter aurait appelé. Walter ne pouvait plus reculer. La vérité devait sortir au grand jour. Sans trop y croire, elle avait guetté la sonnerie. En vain. Peter n'avait pas appelé. Mais elle espérait qu'il le ferait quand il serait prêt.

Se lever lui sembla insurmontable. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. C'était sans doute le cas. Elle fut infiniment soulagée que Rachel et Ella soient parties cette semaine. Elle n'aurait pas été capable de prétendre que tout allait bien. A vrai dire, son sentiment général, à cet instant, était que plus rien n'irait bien désormais. A cause de Walter. Toujours à cause de lui.

N'y tenant plus, elle quitta son appartement pour se rendre chez les Bishop. Voir Walter pour connaître l'histoire. Voir Peter pour savoir comment il gérait la situation. Ou pas.

Walter avait passé la nuit à réfléchir. A ce qu'il avait fait. A ce qu'il allait faire. Ou ne pas faire. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, quelles que soient les conséquences, quel que soit le prix à payer. La famille était ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde. Il était capable de tout pour elle. Même tuer. Il l'avait prouvé. Mais aujourd'hui, il risquait de tout perdre. Alors même qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Alors qu'il venait à peine de se réconcilier avec Peter. Et qu'il se réjouissait à l'idée que peut-être Olivia en ferait partie un jour.

Et maintenant, tout pouvait partir en fumée. Encore. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne dirait rien à Peter. Mais il savait que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter. Olivia le ferait s'il ne s'en chargeait pas. Il n'en était que trop conscient. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, dans son regard plein de mépris. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprendrait jamais.

Et il laissa défiler les minutes, les heures, craignant pour l'avenir mais ne regrettant pas le passé. Peter était sorti mais toujours pas rentré. Il se demanda où il était. Il avait été ébranlé par son regard quand il avait franchi la porte. Plein d'aversion et d'amertume, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait revu à Ste-Claire. Le début de la fin. Il allait le perdre à nouveau. Jamais Peter ne lui pardonnerait. Tout comme Olivia, jamais il ne comprendrait son acte désespéré.

Il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant, serrant son oreiller contre lui pour étouffer les sanglots qui le secouaient violemment. Dans cette maison vide, dans ce lit froid, seul, là où personne ne pouvait entendre sa détresse, il versa toutes les larmes de son corps.

Peter avait passé la nuit à faire des cauchemars. Après avoir marché longtemps sans but, il s'était retrouvé devant le labo sans avoir rien vu. Il y était entré par dépit, ne sachant pas où aller. Il avait ressenti cette désagréable impression de n'être chez lui nulle part sur Terre. Celle qu'il avait connue avant qu'Olivia ne vienne le déloger de son trou pour le ramener à Boston. Il n'avait pas voulu retourner chez eux pour ne pas affronter Walter avant de s'être calmé. Et il n'avait pas voulu débarquer chez Olivia, après la façon dont elle était partie. Même s'il pensait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas personnellement et que sa réaction n'était destinée qu'à Walter, il avait eu l'impression que s'il était allé la voir, ça aurait ressemblé à un acte désespéré. Et ce n'était pas cette image qu'il voulait lui donner.

Tout allait si bien. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir pris un tournant dans sa relation avec Olivia. Même s'il s'en était défendu devant Walter, et peut-être un peu pour lui, cette soirée aurait été un peu plus qu'une sortie entre amis allant boire un verre. Il avait décidé de se laisser porter par l'instant présent, voyant où ça allait les mener.

S'asseyant sur le canapé du bureau d'Olivia, il avait repensé à cette journée. A ce moment où il avait senti son désespoir. Elle s'était alors confiée à lui. A lui. Sans qu'il ait besoin de lui demander, elle s'était livrée totalement, sans masque, sans se soucier de contenir ses émotions. Sans prendre la fuite. Il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps. Il avait saisi sa chance. Elle avait reculé, mais pas pour les raisons qui la faisaient fuir d'habitude. Elle était partie pour sauver des vies. Une fois de plus. Et il avait craint que le moment ne soit passé. Mais elle avait appelé. Il avait pu sentir son sourire dans sa voix. Alors il avait pensé avoir une seconde chance. Un verre. Entre amis. Pour voir où ça les menait.

Elle avait frappé à sa porte, le sourire sur ses lèvres d'ange, un sourire sincère. Elle irradiait, heureuse et épanouie. Peut-être même un peu nerveuse. Il l'avait laissée seule avec Walter le temps d'un aller-retour à sa chambre. Et tout avait basculé. Walter avait tout gâché. Encore une fois. La pilule avait du mal à passer. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu rentrer.

Il avait pensé s'arrêter dans un bar. Mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise avant son arrivée ici. Il y avait renoncé. Boire seul ce soir, aurait été encore plus triste que de ne pas boire du tout. Et il s'était endormi là, sur ce canapé. Seul. Dans un endroit impersonnel. Révolté et malheureux. Comme les dix années de sa vie avant Fringe.


	3. Vérité

**TITRE** : Mensonge

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « jacksonville » saison 2 épisode 14.

**RESUME** : Mon point de vue sur les réactions des personnages. Si situe précisément à la fin de l'épisode.

**NdA** : SPOILERS SAISON 2. Ne pas lire si vous ne l'avez pas vu !

**NdA 2** : Un grand merci à _**ANGELEENE**_ pour le temps qu'elle passe à me relire, à corriger mes fautes, et à me proposer des tournures plus agréables à lire !

CHAPITRE 3

Peter était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes. Il réfléchissait. Il était temps qu'il rentre voir son père et qu'ils aient une discussion. Il se leva et sortit du labo en direction de leur maison.

Olivia arriva chez les Bishop. Walter lui ouvrit et ne sembla pas surpris de la trouver sur le palier.

« Entrez, Agent Dunham », dit-il en s'écartant.

Elle entra et s'arrêta dans le salon. Walter semblait plus lucide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? », demanda-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Walter », répondit-elle sèchement.

« Je sais, Agent Dunham. Cela ne m'empêche pas de garder mes bonnes manières »

« Où est Peter ? », demanda Olivia.

« Je n'en sais rien. A vrai dire, je pensais qu'il était avec vous », répliqua-t-il.

« Non. Il est parti ? »

« Oui, hier soir, il est sorti après que vous soyez partie et il n'est pas rentré. Son lit n'est même pas défait », répondit Walter.

Peter était arrivé devant chez eux. Il fut surpris de constater que la voiture d'Olivia était là. Avec précaution, il entra sans faire de bruit. Il reconnut les voix de son père et de la jeune femme. Il ne signala pas sa présence, espérant enfin connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Olivia soupira. Ainsi donc, c'était la réaction de Peter. Il était parti, sans prévenir personne. Son inquiétude pour lui, revint au galop, l'étreignant douloureusement.

« Vous lui avez dit, donc », murmura-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question. Mais quand elle vit le regard fuyant de Walter, elle comprit qu'elle se trompait.

« Walter ? Vous n'avez rien dit ? », dit-elle, sentant la colère chasser l'inquiétude.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne comprendra pas », dit-il sèchement.

« Il a droit de savoir »

Walter ne répondit pas.

« Que lui est-il arrivé, Walter ? », questionna Olivia, maîtrisant difficilement le ton de sa voix.

Il gardait toujours le silence.

« Walter ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? », répéta-t-elle en élevant le ton.

« Il est mort ! », lâcha-t-il, en colère.

Son visage se décomposa, la peine déforma ses traits.

« Mon fils est mort », répéta-t-il sur un ton chevrotant. « D'une maladie rare et incurable. Quand il avait 7 ans »

Olivia déglutit et prit une grande inspiration.

« Racontez-moi. Depuis le début », dit-elle, en tentant de maîtriser ses émotions.

Walter s'assit sur le fauteuil et commença son récit. Il lui raconta tout. La maladie de Peter. Ses recherches. Ses échecs. La mort de Peter. Sa découverte des univers alternatifs. Sa décision. Les conséquences.

Il ne lui épargna aucun détail, aussi sordide soit-il. Olivia écouta en silence, sentant le dégoût envahir tout son être. Ne se doutant pas qu'à quelques mètres de là, Peter apprenait la vérité sur lui-même.

Quand il eut fini, Olivia ne le regardait même plus, tant ses émotions bouillonnaient en elle.

« Vous devez lui dire… », commença-t-elle.

Peter en avait assez entendu, il ouvrit la porte avec violence et sortit.

« …sinon, je m'en chargerai », finit-elle, alors qu'un coup sourd contre le mur les faisait sursauter et couvrait sa voix.

Olivia se précipita dans l'entrée, suivie de Walter. Quand elle vit la porte grande ouverte, elle comprit.

« Finalement, ni vous ni moi n'aurons à le faire. Il est déjà au courant », dit-elle avant de se précipiter dehors.

Quand elle arriva sur le trottoir, elle regarda aux alentours. Mais Peter avait déjà disparu. Maudissant Walter, elle passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Walter était sur le pas de la porte et la regardait, l'air complètement défait. Mais elle resta insensible à sa douleur. Tout cela arrivait par sa faute. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de retourner à sa voiture et de s'en aller en se sentant désespérément impuissante.


	4. Choix

**TITRE** : Mensonge

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « jacksonville » saison 2 épisode 14.

**RESUME** : Mon point de vue sur les réactions des personnages. Si situe précisément à la fin de l'épisode.

**NdA** : SPOILERS SAISON 2. Ne pas lire si vous ne l'avez pas vu !

**NdA 2** : Un grand merci à _**ANGELEENE**_ pour le temps qu'elle passe à me relire, à corriger mes fautes, et à me proposer des tournures plus agréables à lire !

CHAPITRE 4

Mensonge. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un tissu de mensonges. Ses parents. Son existence. Son origine. Tout était faux. Il n'était même pas dans la bonne réalité. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il ne trouvait sa place nulle part sur Terre. Pourquoi il changeait d'endroit sans arrêt. Pourquoi il était seul. Il avait toujours été seul. Et révolté. Contre son père. Celui qui prétendait l'être, corrigea-t-il. Contre la vie. Contre tout ce qui existait sur cette fichue planète. Envers et contre tous.

Sauf Olivia. Sa bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas couler. Sa bouffée d'oxygène pour ne pas étouffer. Son point d'attache pour ne pas tourner en rond. Mais la vérité les éloignait. Un monde les séparait. L'ironie était bien cruelle. Alors même qu'ils venaient de se rapprocher, le sort les écartait brutalement l'un de l'autre. Il eut un rire amer.

Sans savoir combien de temps il avait marché ni jusqu'où ses pas l'avaient mené, il s'arrêta et s'assit sur un banc. L'air était glacial mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent. Il resta là longtemps. Immobile, perdu dans ses pensées, grelottant frénétiquement de froid. Les yeux fermés pour ne plus voir. La tête dans ses bras pour ne plus entendre.

Olivia avait roulé longtemps en voiture. Sans vraiment se fixer de destination. Pour se calmer. Pour réfléchir. Pour retrouver Peter aussi, sans doute. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle se résolut à rentrer chez elle. Ça ne servait à rien. Elle n'était ni calme, ni en condition de réfléchir. Et elle n'avait pas vu Peter.

Plus abattue que la veille quand elle avait cru qu'elle avait échoué, elle s'assit sur son canapé. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi démunie. Aussi vide et impuissante. Mais Peter avait toujours été là dans ces moments-là. Comme hier. Une fois de plus, il lui avait prodigué soutien et réconfort. Avait trouvé les mots justes pour toucher son cœur. Comme lui seul en était capable. Et à présent, elle réalisait qu'elle risquait de tout perdre. Le choc était violent.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là sans bouger. Ne sachant quoi faire, ni comment se comporter pour la suite. Sans pouvoir distinguer comment toute cette histoire s'achèverait.

On frappa à sa porte. Etonnée, elle alla ouvrir. Peter se tenait devant elle, grelottant de froid et claquant des dents. Sans réfléchir, elle l'attrapa par les bras et le guida à l'intérieur. Elle le fit asseoir sur le canapé et alla chercher une couverture dans sa chambre qu'elle posa sur ses épaules. Elle s'assit sur la table basse en face de lui et frictionna ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de trembler.

La lueur était toujours là, faisant trembler le contour de son visage. Elle se concentra pour la faire disparaître. Comme elle l'avait fait pour éteindre les ampoules du test de Jones. Elle fit taire sa peur. Et la lueur s'évanouit. Elle se concentra alors sur lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-elle.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux compte que la question était idiote, vu les circonstances. Elle secoua la tête.

« Désolée, question stupide », dit-elle en le regardant.

Elle lui arracha un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

« Et maintenant ? », demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que tu vas devoir prendre une décision », dit-elle difficilement.

« Décider de quoi ? De partir ou de rester ? », dit-il d'un ton amer.

Olivia ne répondit pas, ne sachant que dire. Il la regarda et il comprit. Ses pas l'avaient mené ici pour une raison. Il fallait qu'il sache.

« Olivia, dis-moi ce que je dois faire », demanda-t-il soudain.

Cette requête la dérouta. Elle secoua la tête.

« Honnêtement, Peter, je ne sais pas quoi te dire », répondit-elle.

Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle. La couverture tomba de ses épaules mais il s'en fichait. Il saisit ses mains dans les siennes et chercha ses mots. Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder leurs mains jointes mais ne les retira pas, avant de croiser son regard à nouveau.

« Olivia… la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, tu as employé le chantage pour me faire venir. Je t'ai suivie, mi-contraint, mi-curieux. Ensuite, tu m'as donné l'opportunité de partir, de reprendre ma vie d'avant. Mais je suis resté. D'une part, parce que je voulais savoir et d'autre part, parce que je voulais t'aider. Et je t'ai suivie à nouveau. Par choix. Mon choix. Aujourd'hui, je dois encore décider si je pars ou si je reste. Mais cette fois, je voudrais que ce soit toi qui décides pour moi. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Dis-moi de rester… ou de partir », acheva-t-il.

Olivia entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, essayant de saisir ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était un de rares moments où Peter parlait de choses sensibles sans détour. Il était plus doué qu'elle à cet exercice. Et cela avait l'effet de la mettre mal à l'aise. Pourtant cette fois, ce n'était pas tant l'accès de sincérité, la proximité de Peter ou le contact de ses mains qui la gênait, mais ce qu'il lui demandait de faire.

Instinctivement, la réponse naquit au plus profond d'elle, s'amorça dans son cœur, enfla dans sa poitrine, remonta dans sa gorge et atteignit ses lèvres. _Reste._ Mais le mot ne franchit pas sa bouche. Elle resta muette en le regardant dans les yeux.

Décider à sa place. Décider de son sort pour lui. Ce qu'avait fait Walter, sans scrupules. Témoignant de tout l'égoïsme que ce choix impliquait et des conséquences qu'il aurait. Si elle faisait ce choix, elle ne vaudrait pas mieux que Walter. Elle serait même pire que lui. Elle méprisait ce qu'il avait fait. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à agir comme lui. Elle ne pourrait plus se regarder en face.

Peter attendait toujours sa réponse, ses yeux transperçant les siens pour tenter de décrypter ses pensées. Elle baissa un instant la tête, rompant le contact visuel, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Peter, je ne peux pas faire ça », dit-elle en fixant leurs mains jointes.

Il lâcha ses mains et se recula. Elle réprima le frisson que provoquait la rupture du contact de sa peau chaude sur la sienne et se sentit aussi glacée que le ton qu'il employa : « Pourquoi ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« C'est à toi de décider de ta vie », répondit-elle simplement.

Il la considéra quelques secondes. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur douceur. Il cherchait à rester impassible mais Olivia nota que sa réponse n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Olivia ne put se résoudre à le voir partir et garda les yeux fixés devant elle. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Tu oublies une chose. Si je... », il avait insisté sur le mot « …décide de partir, il y aura forcément un impact de ton côté », dit-il en claquant la porte.

Olivia tourna enfin la tête vers la porte mais il était déjà parti. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Bien sûr, il avait raison. Le concept de l'équilibre de la balance. La même masse de chaque côté. Pour la énième fois en 24 heures, elle maudit Walter. De rage ou de désespoir, elle permit enfin à ses yeux de libérer les larmes qu'ils avaient refoulées depuis hier. Elles roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues et s'écrasèrent sur ses mains désormais gelées par l'absence de celles de Peter. Elle avait pleuré John. Elle avait pleuré Charlie. Désormais, elle pleurait Peter.


	5. Aujourd'hui

**TITRE** : Mensonge

**NOTE** : Fringe ne m'appartient pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Se situe après l'épisode « jacksonville » saison 2 épisode 14.

**RESUME** : Mon point de vue sur les réactions des personnages. Si situe précisément à la fin de l'épisode.

**NdA** : SPOILERS SAISON 2. Ne pas lire si vous ne l'avez pas vu !

**NdA 2** : Un grand merci à _**ANGELEENE**_ pour le temps qu'elle passe à me relire, à corriger mes fautes, et à me proposer des tournures plus agréables à lire !

CHAPITRE 5

Il n'avait pu résister cette fois. Il s'était arrêté dans le premier bar qu'il avait trouvé. Quitte à être seul et triste, autant le faire en buvant un verre. Mais bien d'autres avaient suivi. D'habitude, cela atténuait sa douleur. D'habitude, ça l'empêchait de penser. D'habitude, il occultait tout. Mais cette fois était différente. La douleur restait intacte. Les sentiments de rejet, de trahison, de perte d'identité continuaient à le hanter.

Quand le barman refusa de le servir encore, il changea de bar. Quelques verres de plus. Quelques verres de trop. Sans qu'il en prenne conscience, il s'affala sur le comptoir, inconscient, dormant profondément. Oubliant tout, enfin.

Au bout d'un moment, le barman vint le secouer. Mais Peter ne bougeait pas. Il tenta de le réveiller en vain. Soupirant, il fouilla ses poches. Il y prit le portable et consulta les derniers appels. Le même nom revenait souvent. Il appela.

Olivia se sentait mal. Très mal. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se repasser la scène dans sa tête. De se demander ce qui allait se passer, désormais. Quand aurait-elle des nouvelles de Peter ?

Cela arriva plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.

Quand son téléphone sonna, elle sursauta. Quand elle lut le nom de l'appelant, son cœur bondit. Quand elle ne reconnut pas la voix au bout du fil, ses mains tremblèrent.

« Vous êtes Olivia ? »

« Oui, qui êtes-vous et pourquoi appelez-vous avec le téléphone de Peter ? », demanda Olivia, inquiète.

« Je suis le gérant d'un bar. Votre ami, Peter, est actuellement affalé sur mon comptoir, profondément endormi. Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller. Est-ce que vous venez le chercher ? Sinon, j'appelle la police pour venir le ramasser »

« Je viens, donnez-moi l'adresse »

Dix minutes plus tard, le gérant l'aidait à installer la forme endormie de son partenaire dans sa voiture. Mais arrivée chez elle, elle se demanda comment elle allait l'emmener jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Elle ouvrit la portière et se pencha vers lui. Son haleine empestait l'alcool. Le voir comme ça la rendait malade. Elle le secoua pour le réveiller.

« Peter ! Peter, réveille-toi »

Il remua vaguement, marmonna des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle le secoua encore. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent.

« Olivia ? », dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Elle en profita. Le saisissant sous les bras, elle le tira pour le sortir de la voiture. Il tenait faiblement sur ses jambes mais si elle le soutenait, ils arriveraient à atteindre son appartement. Péniblement et lentement, elle le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait Rachel. Elle le fit tomber sur le lit, lui retira ses chaussures et sa veste.

« Olivia », marmonna-t-il, en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Dors, Peter, on parlera demain », dit-elle en le recouvrant d'une couverture.

Il obéit. Mais dans un sursaut de lucidité et malgré le sentiment d'abandon qu'elle lui avait inspiré, il regretta qu'elle l'ait vu dans cet état.

Le lendemain matin, Olivia était toujours dans son lit, fixant le plafond de sa chambre. Elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi. Chaque fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut et avait ressenti le besoin d'aller dans la chambre de Rachel pour voir si Peter était toujours là. Elle finit par se lever, incapable de rester plus longtemps immobile. Elle alla dans la cuisine se faire du café.

Peter émergeait péniblement du sommeil. Il avait la tête cotonneuse et des difficultés à réfléchir. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit tout de suite qu'il était dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il chercha à se rappeler comment il était arrivé là, mais aucun souvenir ne lui vint. Mais quand il vit la photo de Rachel et Ella sur la table de chevet, il comprit qu'il devait être chez Olivia.

Ce fut le déclic. Les souvenirs lui revinrent. Aussi douloureux que s'il les revivait en direct. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était réel et c'était sa vie qui était un cauchemar. Il se souvint vaguement qu'Olivia avait dit qu'ils allaient parler. Mais de quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Péniblement, il s'assit sur le lit. Il remit ses chaussures et sa veste avant de se lever. Il voulait sortir d'ici avant de la croiser. Entre la honte qu'elle l'ait vu ivre et le sentiment de rejet qu'il ressentait, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à l'affronter. Et la gueule de bois n'aidait pas.

Il entra dans le salon et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Olivia franchissait la porte de la cuisine et le vit. Quand elle comprit qu'il cherchait à partir, elle se précipita à sa suite. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la porte, elle s'y appuya pour la bloquer.

« Peter, attends, il faut qu'on parle »

Il croisa son regard. Son visage était si proche du sien. Mais il ressentait encore de l'amertume.

« Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il. « Ce soir-là, quand tu m'as vu, tu as compris. Tu as vu la lueur autour de moi »

Ce n'était pas des questions.

« Oui », souffla-t-elle.

« Et tu n'as rien dit »

« Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire », se défendit-elle.

« Mais Walter ne l'a pas fait », dit Peter.

« J'aurais fini par le faire moi-même, s'il avait persisté »

Brusquement, il la saisit par les épaules. Par réflexe, elle posa ses mains sur ses bras. Il serra ses mains, un peu trop fort sur ses bras.

« Et tu aurais attendu combien de temps, Olivia ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? », dit-il, durement en la secouant une fois.

Surprise par la réaction de Peter, elle ne répondit pas.

« Et maintenant, tu la vois ? La lueur, tu la vois autour de moi ? », demanda-t-il, en la tenant toujours.

« Non », répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas la voir », répliqua-t-elle, sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il fut surpris par cette réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et la lâcha.

« Laisse-moi passer », dit-il.

« Pour aller où ? »

« Peu importe, je ne suis chez moi nulle part, de toute façon », lâcha-t-il.

Cette réponse la blessa. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte mais elle s'écarta car c'était sa décision.

Pourtant, c'était sa dernière chance de ne pas le perdre. Elle la saisit.

Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, elle dit : « Je t'ai menti »

« Ca, je le savais déjà », répliqua-t-il sans se retourner.

« Quand tu m'as demandé de choisir pour toi, je t'ai menti », ajouta-t-elle.

Elle sentit l'hésitation de Peter.

« Trop tard, Olivia. C'est toujours le problème avec toi. Dans le domaine des sentiments, tu as toujours un train de retard », dit-il sans même se retourner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il descendait les marches sans un regard en arrière.

Elle le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entièrement. Enfin, elle ferma la porte et s'y appuya. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'un bruit ne la fasse sursauter. On venait de frapper à la porte. Comme un automate, elle l'ouvrit.

Peter se tenait devant elle, les yeux rougis. Elle savait que les siens étaient dans le même état.

« Dis-le. Montre-toi égoïste pour une fois », dit-il.

Alors il avait deviné, se dit-elle. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas dit vraiment ce qu'elle pensait, parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu agir comme Walter.

« Reste », dit-elle, émue.

« Encore », demanda-t-il, voulant en entendre plus, comme pour se persuader que c'était vrai.

« Reste ici. Dans cette réalité », ajouta-t-elle.

Les yeux de Peter la transperçaient. Il attendait plus. Il voulait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout de ses pensées.

Il avait raison. Elle avait toujours un train de retard pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle saisit le message et lui donna ce qu'il attendait.

« Reste pour moi. Reste pour m'aider à empêcher ton monde de détruire le mien. Combats les tiens pour moi et avec moi. Tu m'as demandé de choisir pour toi. J'ai fait mon choix. Reste ici avec moi », lâcha-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Alors il lui sourit tendrement. Elle venait de lui donner une raison de sourire à nouveau. Elle le lui rendit, heureuse. Elle ouvrit la porte plus largement pour le faire entrer et la referma derrière lui.

Comme deux jours plus tôt, il posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle y appuya sa tête et ferma les yeux. Quand il caressa sa joue avec son pouce, elle les rouvrit. Comme avant-hier, ils se regardaient intensément. Mais cette fois, Olivia souriait. La différence était saisissante.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle leva son visage pour aller à sa rencontre. A mi-chemin, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. D'abord tendrement. Puis avec plus de fougue. Il la colla à lui en enserrant sa taille tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent comme ils avaient failli le faire deux jours plus tôt. Mais cette fois, cela signifiait plus qu'un geste de réconfort dans un moment de désespoir. Ce baiser avait le goût d'une promesse. La promesse qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls tant qu'ils seraient ensemble. La promesse qu'ils écarteraient les obstacles tous les deux, quels qu'ils soient. La promesse d'un avenir moins sombre, quoi qu'il advienne.

Demain, ils affronteraient Walter pour le confronter à ses actes. Demain, ils continueraient à sauver le monde. Leur monde. Demain serait un autre jour.

Mais aujourd'hui était particulier. Et ils comptaient bien en profiter ensemble. Comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas de mission à remplir. Le temps d'une journée.

Aujourd'hui leur appartenait.


End file.
